A Cry for Help
by cncgrad02
Summary: What happens when someone's actions are screaming that they need help, and only one person has the courage to say anything to them?  SPECUALTION  Zanessa One-Shot


_**A/N: We're jumping ahead a few weeks in reality. FYI... I did take some liberties with the details of her belly button piercing, so don't throw tomatoes at me for getting the facts wrong. Do we really know all the facts on everything in their private lives? I didn't think so...**_

_**PS... I don't own anything here. Just my imagination**_

As she looked down at the menu that she held in her hands, her long, dark locks fell in front of her face and she let out a frustrated groan, shoving it back over her shoulder for the fifth time in the ten minutes since she had been sitting at the table across from her sister. Vanessa had picked up her younger sister for an early lunch on that Wednesday- Stella was out of school for a teacher in-service and had been complaining about being bored- and the two were now seated across from each other in a booth at Hard Rock Cafe. Stella looked up from her own plastic menu and smirked at the look of annoyance on her sister's face.

"When are you getting it cut already?" she asked, referring to the thick hair that her older mirror image was famous for.

"This afternoon!" Vanessa announced with glee. "My appointment is for 2:00. I never thought I'd say that I'm excited about it, but since I mentioned to InStyle that I'm getting it cut, it has been getting on my nerves so much! Now I can't wait."

The two ordered their lunch and caught up with small talk. Vanessa had been away from home for so many weeks and had only relied on phone calls and Skype chats that she felt so far out of the loop and thrived on time alone with each of her family members. She was borderline appalled when Stella made her announcement.

"_What?" _Vanessa exclaimed, earning several glances from their neighboring lunch-goers. Giving an apologetic smile to those around them, Vanessa quickly turned her attention back to Stella. "You can't be serious! You're doing what?"

"I'm getting my nose pierced," Stella told her again. Vanessa was shaking her head furiously. "Why are you shaking your head? I'm just wanting one tiny little stud. No one will even notice it. Compared to your belly button piercing," she pointed out matter of fact.

"People don't see that one!" Vanessa fought hard to keep her voice level as she tried to reason with her sister. "There is no way you're doing that! Stella, that is so tacky! Mom and Dad will never let you!"

"Mom already said okay," Stella told her as their meals arrived.

"Mom doesn't know what she's talking about and Dad will never go for it. You know that. You're just trying to play them against each other and you won't win doing so. Trust me, I invented that game," Vanessa told her, pointing both index fingers at herself. "I am a master when it comes to attempting Greg versus Gina and You. Will. Lose."

"Dad was fine when he found out about your belly button ring," Stella pointed out.

"Stella, I was nineteen when I got that done! I didn't need our parents' permission! And besides, Dad was not fine when he found out. He had the biggest fit I have ever seen him have- I'm talking veins that I didn't even know existed were popping out of his forehead, okay? He was so not fine."

"Why are you so against this?"

"Because you of all people don't need another hole in _your _head." Vanessa took a sip of her drink as she let her comment sink in, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Hey!" Stella protested when it dawned on her what her sister meant. Looking at Vanessa's smiling face was all the proof she needed that she was being picked on. "That wasn't nice!"

"Stella, please don't do it." After Stella promised Vanessa that she would think more about it, the oldest of the two shifted the conversation.

"So, how's school? Mom mentioned you were having trouble in- what was it- your math class?"

"Yeah, my Pre-Cal. The teacher's hard and I just flat out don't get it!"

"Have you gone and asked him for help?" Vanessa asked as she took a bite of her meal.

"Yeah, and he's willing to give me the extra help, but all the times he stays after are during my dance classes."

"What's your grade right now?"

"I had a C on the progress report last week," Stella told her glumly.

"Stellz, you know that if you bring home a C, Mom and Dad will make you drop your dance classes," Vanessa pointed out.

"I know," Stella sighed. "I don't know what to do, Ness! I know I need help, but my schedule just doesn't fit with the teacher's."

"Have you called Zac to see if he'll help you? He's always been good with math. He helped me a few times during the first movie when I still had school stuff going on." Vanessa looked at Stella's face and noticed a very visible change in her sister's mood with her now darkened eyes and gloomy look. "What's that look for?"

"He won't be able to help me even if I did ask," Stella told her miserably.

"Why not? What makes you think that?"

"He wouldn't have time for me," Stella told her quietly.

"Why?" Over the years, Vanessa and Stella had been able to read each others' minds just by merely looking at the other's face. This time, however, as Vanessa studied Stella, she was coming up empty. When she got no answer- just Stella staring down at her plate- Vanessa knew that there was more hidden deep down in Stella's mind that she wasn't making known. "Stella? Talk to me. What's going on? Why do you think Zac wouldn't have time for you?"

Finally Stella threw her hands up in annoyance and looked Vanessa in the eyes, chocolate brown meeting chocolate brown.

"Because he's always out and doing goodness knows what with who knows what."

"Stella!" Vanessa reprimanded.

"Oh, come on, Nessa. You can't tell me you haven't thought that, too."

"Stella, that's unfair and you know it. We don't know what's going on with Zac."

"When was that last time you talked to him, Ness? And what about the whole 'she only has a career because of me' and the 'what Vanessa doesn't know won't hurt her' comments? Didn't that piss you off, because I sure did me!"

"Stella, calm down please." Yes, the comments she read on the internet did bug Vanessa. However, here in public was not the place to speculate about what her ex-boyfriend was thinking or doing and what those thoughts and actions meant.

Even though Stella calmed down and lowered her voice, she still was quite riled up and Vanessa could tell. She was perfectly happy letting Stella ramble on and allowed herself to get lost in her own thoughts about Zac and his latest escapades. Exactly what was going on in his mind? Was he fully aware of the dangers of the path he was headed down? Listening to her sister's irritation at Zac's recent behavior, Vanessa quickly made a decision and pulled out her iPhone. Finding his name in her address book, she typed out a quick text to him.

_Hey, stranger. In town for a day or so be4 leaving 4 promos. Meet 4 coffee 2morrow?_

She set her phone down and pretended to listen as Stella changed the topic of conversation. She found it hard to fully listen, though, as her thoughts moved back to Zac. Before she knew it, her phone was vibrating on the table next to her. Vanessa picked it up and brought it to life with a simple tap on the screen, pulling up the text response.

_I'd like that. What time & where?_

_The Starbucks near our houses? It's usually pap free, right? _Vanessa held her breath as she waited for his response. It had been years since she felt butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of seeing him.

_Sounds good. How's 1:00 sound? _She had a small smile on her face as she thought about seeing him again. Even after only a few weeks and despite everything that was going on between them, the feelings were still there.

_I'll see you then. _

Vanessa slowly released the breath she had been holding as she hit send. She knew the thoughts that were rolling around in her mind. She also knew that those thoughts needed to be verbalized to Zac and something told her that at this point in time, she may be the only one he would be willing to listen to.

Zac had been sitting at home, alone, watching television when his phone buzzed the previous day. He and Vanessa were still friends, sure, but hadn't seen or talked to each other in a couple of weeks since he went to North Carolina to visit her, so getting a text from her inviting him to meet her for coffee was exciting him. Despite all that had happened between them within the past few months, they were still friends first and foremost. He always loved spending time with his friends, so going to meet her was a big deal for him.

He drove to the Starbucks that was only four miles from his house- six from Vanessa's- and circled the parking lot, looking for her car. Not seeing her Audi- or rather, _Mercedes_, he silently corrected himself with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes- he made the decision to park and go inside to wait for her. As he approached the counter and ordered his usual iced coffee with milk and her caramel macchiato, he spotted her walking in the door. She approached him at the counter just in time to take notice that he had already ordered and was paying for both drinks.

"Well, some things don't change," she commented, giving him one of her trademark brilliant smiles while nudging him with her elbow. "Thank you."

Zac just looked at her and took in her beauty and his breath caught in his throat. No matter how long they had been together, she had always been and still presently was and forever would be one of the most beautiful women in his eyes. He took a moment to take in her attire of dark wash skinny jeans, black cropped tee shirt, and the wheat colored ruffled cardigan. His gaze traveled to her perfectly pedicured toes and peep-toe platform high heels she wore. His focus was broken and he was quickly brought back to reality when the barista called his name letting him know that the drinks were ready.

He handed her the cup with the hot liquid and allowed her to lead the way to a table in the corner of the restaurant. Before the two sat down, Zac held his arms out to her and Vanessa allowed herself to be enveloped in his embrace. The two held the hug for a moment, each traveling back to a time when things were simpler between them. Finally Zac sighed and released the hug, holding Vanessa out for him to fully take in her new clothes. He didn't even have to ask; he knew where she had gotten them.

"Candies?" he asked knowingly.

"Of course," she said with a slight blush. "I couldn't resist. I just had to have them," she told him.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked, as he shook his head at her and her clothes and shoes fetish. "I saw the pictures, by the way. They looked amazing!"

"Thank you," she told him shyly while looking down at her hands as the grasped the cup.

"Why do you still get shy when someone compliments you about pictures you take?"

"I don't know." She allowed her voice to trail off as she tried to come up with an answer. "I really don't."

"You're hair looks incredible, too!" he told her. "I read that you were going to get it cut, but I didn't believe it."

"Well, I did promise you." Seeing his confused look, she elaborated. "Remember when you cut yours for the movie and you challenged the crew to do so, too, and some of the ladies cut their and donated it to Locks for Love? And I promised you that I would do the same when I wrapped?" She paused as she watched the preverbal light bulb go off above his head. "You didn't think I'd really do it, did you?"

"Well, no, it's not that. It's just that I didn't think you'd cut it to just above your shoulders. I thought a few inches, sure, but a foot?"

"I didn't cut a foot off my hair, Zac!" she told him as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, it sure seems like it! You're hair was long, woman! I should know! I was the one that you used to tease with it when you would-" Zac stopped talking when he realized in which direction the topic of discussion was headed. He took a sip as he tried to cool his body with the iced drink. "Anyway, I just didn't think you'd cut that much off. That's all. I like it; it looks great."

"Thanks," Vanessa murmured as she glanced down at her cup. Did the baristas just turn up the heat in the small café?

The two sat in silence for a moment, each tasting of their respective drinks. Surprisingly, given the recent topic, the silence was not uncomfortable. Vanessa found herself mentally going over what she wanted to say, prepping herself of the potential outcome. As she thought, she sat with her back fully to the back of her chair. In a way, she was putting on a show for any members of the paparazzi that may be lingering outside the glass window, just trying to catch a glimpse of the couple out in public together. Realistically, she was only putting physical distance between herself and Zac- the more distance between them, the harder for her to touch him and give in to temptation.

"So, you saw my pictures, huh?" she asked him. Her eyes narrowed as she posed her next question, watching his face carefully. "Just the Candies?"

"Oh, no," he said, his eyes sparkling. "Not just the Candies. I saw the ones for InStyle and for Details, too." He watched with amusement as she lowered her head, using her hands to try and cover her face and her blushing cheeks. "Who knew you had it in you, Hudgens?" he joked.

"You used to," she said without thinking. Realizing the words that came from her mouth, her eyes grew wide and her smile quickly faded as their eyes met. Neither said anything for a moment. Finally Zac cleared his throat.

"So, you wanted to meet? Is there anything on your mind, or did you just want to hang out for a bit?" he asked her.

Vanessa opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. She worked her mouth around as all the thoughts ran rampant through her mind and she struggled to get them all in order. Finally, she decided to just be up front and honest- like a band aid being ripped off. The quicker it's done, the better.

"A little of both actually," she softly admitted. "I guess I just wanted to see you in person to see if I pick up in your eyes what I see in all the pictures."

"What do you mean?" Zac wasn't sure why, but he for some reason found himself ready to go on the defensive. _Calm down, Zac,_ he told himself. _Let her explain herself. Maybe it won't be as bad as you think._ He took a sip of his drink followed by a few deep breaths in an effort to calm himself.

Meanwhile, Vanessa found herself leaning up in her chair more, resting both elbows on the table. She wrapped her hands around her cup and held onto it for dear life. _Please, Zac, calm down and just hear me out. _

"Stella's having trouble in her Pre-Cal class at school," she started. "I told her she should call you, that you've always been good in math and may be able to help."

"Yeah, definitely," he told her.

"She won't do it, though," she rushed on.

"Why not?"

"Zac, Stella's not your biggest fan right now. She and I had lunch yesterday and she had some words for you." Vanessa brought her eyes up to meet his and saw confusion. "The thing is, she's not the only one who feels that way."

_Oh, God! He looks angry!_ she thought to herself. _Oh, well. You can't back down now, Vanessa. You've gotta keep going. Remember, this is to help him, whether he realizes it or not._ She took a deep breath and continued.

"Zac, there are a few people who have contacted me with concerns over your um… your recent activities. I'm not the only one who sees pictures of certain things and am concerned."

The more Vanessa said, the angrier Zac became. His ears perked up, however, with what she said next.

"You going out with others, that's fine. We talked about that. We both need to do this for ourselves and for our relationship, right?" Vanessa paused in what she was saying and watched his eyes for a sign. Any sign. Finally, when she saw him nod, she continued.

"I'm okay with you going out. We agreed that that's the only way either of us are going to be fully ready. We kinda have to know what we're up against. But Zac, what gets me is what you do when you go out. I don't care that you're seeing other girls. What I care about is that I really truly don't know who or what to believe right now. I mean, you tell me one thing, I read something different on the internet, and then Bubba of all people calls and tells me that you're doing something totally different than either one of those two stories. If we're going to work through this _together_, then I need you to be completely honest with me."

Vanessa noticed the change in his eyes- how they went from their brilliant blue to a dull gray- as she talked. "We used to have amazing communication, Zac. It used to be one of the top five things about our relationship. We need that now more than ever."

Zac brought his eyes up to meet hers. As he stared into the dark chocolate eyes, he could pick up on a hint of… was it desperation? No, not desperation. Anxiety? Nervousness?

_Why is she nervous? She's only talking to me. I'm still the same person._

He listened intently as Vanessa continued talking.

"I love you, Zac, and it's going to take me a very long time to get past that. That being said, I need to tell you that what you're doing to yourself is _not _healthy and I'm concerned. I'm not the only one who's concerned; I'm just the only one who has the nerve to say so."

Vanessa paused to take a sip of her drink in an effort to moisten her dry mouth. She sighed as she put her cup back on the table and looked at him, working her mouth around trying to decide what to say next. "Zac, I just- together or not, you're still one of my best friends and I don't want to see you hurt yourself. Even if it is inadvertently."

Their feet had been touching under the table subconsciously throughout the whole visit. Vanessa couldn't help but take notice when his feet were no longer touching hers. He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest. That could only mean one thing: the more she said, the angrier Zac became. Vanessa was aware of the fact that when he became angry like this, he would no longer listen. She also knew that his eyes would either confirm or deny this fact for her, so she intently studied his eyes. She was not surprised to see the "I'm not listening" look in them, despite the fact that he was trying to play it off by still staring at her. This trait of his annoyed her, and she wasted no time in calling him out on it. She kept talking for another minute before she, too, leaned back in her own chair and crossed her own arms across her chest. Zac took notice of the mirrored posture and spoke for the first time in about ten minutes.

"What?" he asked, with an annoyed tone.

"You're getting ticked and not even listening. Why should I go on? I had hoped that maybe you would at least hear me out but I can see now that's not going to happen." Vanessa threw her arms up in frustration, her tone matching his.

"I _am _listening, Vanessa. I've heard every word you've said."

"I'm not stupid, Zac. We have been able to read each other like books, cover to cover, for five years. That doesn't just go away, you know."

"Well, what do you want from me, Van?" he asked, using his old nickname for her- the one that he gave her years ago and the one that only he ever used- which she noticed. "You're sitting here accusing me of cheating and sleeping around-"

"That's not what I'm saying," she argued back. Vanessa fought hard to keep her voice level and free of frustration, reminding herself that they were in public.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm concerned about you!"

"Concerned about what?" he asked, as his voice started to rise in volume.

"I'm concerned about the drinking... and I'm not alone."

"Wait, so you're not upset about…" he began, letting his voice trail off as it began to dawn on him that he and Vanessa were talking about two very different topics.

"About what? What did you think I was talking about?" Both sat in silence for a moment. Finally the bells went off in Vanessa's mind as the realization sunk of what he thought she was talking about. She shook her head with a vengeance.

"You know what? I'm not going into that conversation right now, Zac. I'm concerned about you. So are several other people. That's all this was. Just a way to hopefully make you realize what exactly it is you're doing to your body."

"I'm not sleeping around." Zac lowered his voice, knowing that with their luck, someone nearby would be trying to eavesdrop. That's the last thing the two of them needed at this point in time. "If you or anyone else is worried about that, I'm not. I'm just going out and having a little fun and making some new friends. That's all."

"I know you're not, Zac, because you wouldn't do that. That's not the kind of person you are. It's the drinking that concerns me. The _heavy _drinking, Zac. I can see it in your eyes. I've never seen them this bloodshot before."

"Van, it's nothing. I go out and just have a few shots with the guys. Well, there weren't many guys were there?" he tried to joke. Noticing the unamused look on Vanessa's face, he realized that his joke fell on deaf ears. "Seriously, Van, it's nothing you need to worry about. _Nothing_."

"I'm just doing what no one else has the nerve to do because they've become afraid of you. They don't know how to talk to you the way I do. Zac, you and I have been through so much together. I hate watching you throw it away like this by going out and getting drunk almost every night. That terrifies me to think about. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

Vanessa timidly lifted her hand to tuck a stray curl behind her hair. Zac knew that when she did this and not himself- it was a sure fire way of knowing exactly how hesitant she was. He knew this couldn't have been an easy thing for her to say, and he certainly didn't make it any less nerve-racking for her. His heart melted- just as it always did- at the sight of her bearing all emotionally to him.

He reached across the table and took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "I know you don't. I hear you. And thank you for caring."

"Just be careful. Please?"

"I will be. I promise." Zac smiled the charming smile that he was famous for, causing Vanessa to roll her eyes and smile in return.

"In all seriousness, Van," Zac continued, "thank you. I can understand your concern, but I'm okay. I promise."

"We both want to work past this, right? Together?" Seeing his nod of affirmation, she continued. "Then we have got to keep that communication open like we used to. Don't start shutting me out now."

The two continued their afternoon coffee date and eventually parted ways. Zac- ever the gentleman that he was- walked Vanessa to her car and held the door open for her. She leaned in and tossed her purse onto the passenger seat and turned to face him once more before climbing behind the wheel. Zac looked at her and leaned in to give her hug. He held her close for a moment- which ended too quickly in both their opinions- and pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"You were right back there. I was trying to tune you out because I was mad. I'm sorry. But I swear I heard you. Every word you said, I heard you."

Vanessa looked deep into Zac's eyes, silently begging him to understand. "I love you, Zac. I'm not gonna stop loving you. And because of that I just need to know that you are ok."

Zac leaned in a gave her a soft kiss to the cheek before turning and walking away in the direction of his own car.

As he drove home, Zac kept replaying their conversation over in his mind. Was his drinking really getting that far out of hand? Were his friends really afraid to talk to him? Vanessa had given him a lot to think about. If the two of them wanted to work things out and eventually find their way back to each other, then he had some changes to make in his lifestyle.

Zac's cry for help was heard, and it seemed that Vanessa was becoming his saving grace.


End file.
